This invention relates generally to automated banking systems, and more particularly, it relates to a system of cashing documents like checks, which in one case utilizes a customer-operated, automated teller machine (ATM), and in another case, in cooperation with equipment at a tellers station where a human teller also participates in the identification and verification of the customer. This invention also relates to controlling direct access to secure areas by verification of an individuals identity.
There have been many efforts to reduce the number of fraudulent transactions which occur with the use of ATM machines, as well as, the unauthorized cashing of checks at teller stations. A relatively large percentage of teller transactions at a typical bank amounts to cashing checks. In an effort to curb the fraudulent transactions which occur in these circumstances, present ATM machines require use of a user card which has a personal identification number PIN encoded onto a magnetic strip on the back of the card. The PIN has been found unacceptable as a means of a security mechanism to prevent unauthorized transactions. In the case of a human teller, the teller not infrequently fails to gain proper identification from the customer and as a consequence allows for fraudulent conveyances to occur. Other attempts have utilized voice recognition or retinal recognition characteristics but have been found impractical for large groups of individuals due to the relatively high, storage space required for their operation and not usable for some individuals having a disabling condition prohibiting their use of such systems. In addition, numerous attempts have been made to automatically control and regulate access to secured areas and other computer based accounts.